


Sleep

by Karisawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wakes up in the wrong bed. The weird part is he actually slept.</p><p>Izaya's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

I wake up in a bed that's not my own.

The first thing I see is my jacket draped across an armchair. My personal phone is plugged into the wall, sitting next to an ash tray. Something warm is pressed up against my back.

"Shizu-chan, when did I get here."

"Huh? Oh, mornin'..." He sits up and stretches. We're both clothed, which is not how we normally wake up when I'm in this bed.

"When did I get here."

He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, still sleepy.

"I guess you really don't remember..."

He reaches across me and grabs his phone from the nightstand, immediately turning it on. He opens up his pictures.

"You came here on your own at about 1 this morning. I was just about to go to bed, but you knocked on the door... Which was a surprise. Usually you just pick my lock..."

He hands me his phone and presses play on a video.

A video of me. Laying down, of my own free will, in this bed. Next to Shizuo, who was trying to hold back laughter.

_"Izaya, tell me again what's wrong?"_

_"...can't sleep..."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Work. Bed's cold. Haven't slept in.... Days? I don't remember..."_

_He chuckles and pulls the covers over me, and I fall asleep instantly. He holds the camera toward his face._

_"In case you don't believe me in the morning"_

As the video ends, he smiles at me proudly. Like he's done some great thing and wants a reward.

"So I assume you're expecting sex now, right?"

He flushes red and stammers "No! I was trying to be a decent person! Do you honestly think I'd leave you like that?"

"I don't know, Shizu-chan... I thought you were only in this for the sex."

"No! I mean, I'm not complaining, but... I was trying to be nice, okay? Can't I do something nice for you without having ulterior motives?? Not everyone's as manipulative as you are."

I raise an eyebrow. He has a point.

"...Well, thank you for letting me stay, but I have to go... Delete that video."

"Whatever... Hey, make sure you start sleeping regularly. It's bad for you to stay up for days."

I get dressed and wave my hand in dismissal.

"I'll keep that in mind."

\--------------------------------------------

I've woken up in Shizu-chan's bed for the past three days. And I'm not going to admit to him why.

With all my work, it's hard to find time to sleep. Some of the most interesting humans are only active at night, and I can't just ignore them. So sleep comes second to humans. And second to work. And second to Shizu-chan. It's pretty low on my priority list. And when I do have time to sleep I just... Can't seem to. I have a very nice bed, with plenty of blankets, but it's always cold. Whether that's from lack of use, or lack of... It doesn't matter. I can't sleep. So I suppose, in an exhausted stupor, I've found my way to Shizu-chan's bed. And for some reason, I can sleep just fine there. I've even felt well-rested, which isn't something I've known in a long time.

And I think I know the reason, but there's no way I'm going to tell him.

\--------------------------------------------

Fifth morning waking up in Shizu-chan's bed. He's stopped teasing me about it. I barely woke up on my own today; He kissed me awake.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something."

"Hm?"

He pulls the covers away from my face and shifts down so our faces are level.

"Do you want a key?"

"....a key?"

"Yeah. So you don't have to knock every night... I have a spare that I can give you. Then you can come and go whenever you want..."

"I don't need that."

"Izaya, I'd rather see you get enough sleep than lose your mind trying to avoid it. You gotta stay sharp, right? For your job."

"...I suppose."

"And you need to eat more. You're welcome to anything in the fridge."

I want to tell him I don't need his junk food and warm, soft, comfortable bed. I want to call him stupid, and say I don't need to sleep in such a wonderful bed, with lots of pillows and blankets. I want to leave right now, but that would mean I'd be cold again.

And he's so warm.

"...All right."

He smiles and starts to get out of bed.

"I'll go get the key... Hey, let go..."

"No... Come back and sleep some more. The key can wait."

He sighs and gets back under the covers, wrapping his arms around me again.

"...You warm enough?"

"...."

"...Oh, you're already asleep..."


End file.
